speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp series
Imp series — by Debra Dunbar. This series is part of the Imp World with includes a companion series Half-Breed series Imp series Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Rural Fantasy * "If only there were a Dark Rural Erotic Comedic Fantasy genre!" ~ Author Series Description or Overview ✥ Samantha Martin is an imp, enjoying an extended vacation from Hel. All she wants to do is drink beer by the pool, play mischievous pranks on the humans, and get her hot neighbor in the sack. It’s a relaxing break from her infernal home, as long as she manages to avoid the angels, who won’t hesitate to execute her on sight. But when her naughty hellhound lands her in trouble with the local werewolf pack, Sam is blackmailed into helping track and catch a killer. The steps she must take to appease the werewolves will put her right in the crosshairs of the angels. And with angels, there is no second chance. ~ Imp Series Novels | Debra Dunbar Lead's Species *Imp Primary Supe *Demons What Sets it Apart *Imp in the leading role. — The idea of having a main female character from hel who is also a slum lord is fun and original. Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Samantha Martin, protgonist. Books in Series Imp series (2012): # A Demon Bound (2012) # Satan's Sword (2012) # Elven Blood (2013) # Devil's Paw (2013) # Imp Forsaken (2013) # Angel of Chaos (2014) # Kingdom of Lies (2015) # Exodus (2016) # Untitled (Imp, #9) # Untitled (Imp, #10) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Half-Breed series: # Demons of Desire (2014) # Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) # Unholy Pleasures (2016) # City of Lust (2017) Imp World reading order: (I= Imp / HB = Half-Breed) * 0.5 – I-0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 1 – I-1. A Demon Bound (2012) * 2 – I-2. Satan's Sword (2012) * 3 – No Man's Land (2014) ~ ebook, 300 pages * 4 – I-3. Elven Blood (2013) * 5 – I-4. Devil's Paw (2013) * 6 – I-5. Imp Forsaken (2013) * 7 – Stolen Souls * 8 – HB-1. Demons of Desire (2014) * 9 – I-6. Angel of Chaos (2014) * 9.5 – I-6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday * 10 – Three Wishes (2015) (Asta and Dar) # 11 — HB-2. Sins of the Flesh (2015) * 12 – I-7. Kingdom of Lies (2015) * 13 – I-8. Exodus (2016) * 14 – Other Series by Author onsite * Half-Breed series Themes * how much of “good” is a socially learned response * Maybe a demon could become good if she lived long enough with humans, if she had to modify her behavior to blend in. Maybe acting good would result in a true moral shift. World Building Setting Rural and small-town Maryland and Pennsylvania Places: * Hel: Samantha Martin infernal home * Waynesboro, Sharpsburg, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Tinkerbell, Candy, Baltimore, York ✥ Map — Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar Supernatural Elements ✥ Imp, demons, angels, hellhound, werewolves, succubus, Satan, rogue angel, , , , Glossary: * Imp: love to cause trouble in any way they can * Iblis: a rather meaningless title that signifies the leader of the demons * Satan: The Devil—no one had held that title since the split with the angels two and a half million years ago. 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ * Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar Protagonist ✥ Samantha Martin: the main character is from Hel (with one L) and is an imp. We all know that imps love to cause trouble in any way they can. Samantha Martin (Sam) is no different. most of her actions don’t actually hurt or kill anyone so it’s mostly harmless. It’s not to say she doesn’t have a cruel streak, but after forty years of living under the radar on earth and trying to avoid angels that would kill her as soon as she made her presence known, she’s learned to keep a low profile. Things like murder and mayhem have to be set aside unless she wants to die in a very permanent way (the angels can sense if she uses too much of her demonic powers). Another thing she is only beginning to realize, though, is that living that long under a more strict moral code amongst humans is changing her. She isn’t quite the horrible demon that left Hel and she has adapted rather well to living a more strict life. Mix her innate naughtiness in, though, and you have a woman whose practical jokes can be hilarious without being too over the top. Sam is a slum lord and rather good at it—as a way to get by while on earth if she can’t use much of her powers but enjoys nice things that requires money. She owns a lot of buildings. ~ Musings of Mistress of the Dark Path Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—A Demon Bound (2012): Samantha Martin is an imp. She throws her gum on the floor of five star restaurants, bounces inflatable holiday decorations down the highway at rush hour, and clips jaywalking pedestrians with her car. Sam also likes to kill people and keep their souls inside her for all eternity, but acting on that particular urge will get her killed by the angels, who are determined to rid the world of her kind. Sam works hard to keep her human identity realistic: she owns slum rental properties, and she is trying to get her hot neighbor into the sack. When she kills a werewolf in an act of self-defense, his pack leaders blackmail her into helping track and kill a rogue angel. The very actions she must take to appease the werewolves put her at risk of being discovered and killed by the angels. Because angels show demons no mercy. ~ Goodreads | A Demon Bound (Imp, #1) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK TWO—Satan's Sword (2012): Samantha Martin is an imp, bound by an angel who allows her to live among the humans . . . as long as she follows his rules. It’s never easy for an imp to follow the rules, especially now that Sam’s brother, Dar, has found himself in hot water. He needs her help to retrieve an artifact from the vampires, or the powerful demon he owes a favor to will enslave and torture him for centuries. It should be a simple courier job, but with demons nothing is simple. Sam reluctantly attempts to help her brother, trying not antagonize the vampires or the demon gunning for him, all while chafing to comply with the restrictions her angel has placed on her as a bound demon. ~ Goodreads | Satan's Sword (Imp, #2) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK THREE—Elven Blood (2013): Samantha Martin is an imp, a lesser demon from Hel. She has been living under the radar, posing as a human for the last 40 years, but now that she’s bound to an angel and is the Iblis (a rather meaningless title that signifies the leader of the demons) her life is. . .complicated. Sam has become buried in angelic bureaucracy, saddled with a succubus house guest, and is fighting off a never-ending slew of demon hit-men. When an elven lord offers to take care of the bounty on her head in return for tracking down and killing a demon half-breed , Sam thinks she’s found the solution to her most pressing problem. But as Sam searches for this “abomination”, she begins to have second thoughts. ~ Goodreads | Elven Blood (Imp, #3) by Debra Dunbar (link with this blurb) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Devil's Paw (2013): For once no one wants to kill Samantha Martin. She’s free to do all the things a mischievous imp loves to do- like remove all the county speed limit signs, and wrap City Hall in crime scene tape. Her only worry beyond organizing the delivery of her boyfriend’s birthday present, is writing those pesky four nine five reports for the Ruling Council of Angels. But imps can never stay out of trouble for long. Demon corpses have been found drained of all energy, their spirit selves ripped clean from their bodies. Sam’s angel, Gregory, considers her a prime suspect, so when an angel is discovered dead in the same manner, he drags her to Seattle and Juneau to try to clear her name. The race is on to find the murderer before Sam’s secret is exposed and she’s blamed for the deaths. But is a devouring spirit really the killer, or is there more to the deaths than either Sam or Gregory suspect? ~ Goodreads | Devil's Paw (Imp, #4) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK FIVE—Imp Forsaken (2013): Sam is banished to Hel, the bond with her angel, Gregory, broken. Six Elven kingdoms are battling for supremacy, and she’s broken and injured in the middle of the most hostile one. Shooting the top off a royal throne, committing fraud in the completion of a contract, and threatening a high lord hasn’t endeared her to the elves, either. If she wants to free the enslaved humans they hold, she’ll need to find a way to help unite their kingdoms. But elves aren’t the only problem facing Sam. The ancient demon, Ahriman is holding her to the terms and conditions of the breeding contract she signed – and one thousand years under his claw is looking to be the most terrifying thing in all of Hel. ~ Goodreads | Imp Forsaken (Imp, #5) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK SIX—Angel of Chaos (2014): Samantha Martin didn't want the title of Iblis and all the hellish responsibility that comes with it. She sure as heck didn't want these feathery angel wings permanently affixed to her back– although those have their perks. She especially doesn't want all the extra projects the Ruling Council keeps dumping on her plate. Tricked into protecting a pregnant woman, Sam discovers that her hasty vow came with a whole lot of strings attached – strings that make her question her trust in Gregory. In order to keep her promises, she’ll need to rely on old friends as well as a house full of unlikely allies. As if that weren't enough chaos for an imp, the angels finally find proof that werewolves are Nephilim - the descendants of fallen angels. An entire race is facing extinction and their only hope for salvation is an angel from Hel. ~ Goodreads | Angel of Chaos (Imp, #6) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Kingdom of Lies (2015): Samantha Martin may be the leader of Hel, but she is also an imp in debt to a sorcerer. Luckily he’s vowed to wipe away all the favors she owes for one job – retrieve a stolen gem. But Gregory also needs her help. Interdimensional rifts are opening, spilling supernatural creatures into the world of the humans. Locating and closing the gateways takes a team of two – an angel and a demon. It’s the opportunity Sam has been waiting for, the very thing that might allow demons and angels to put aside nearly three million years of hate. But the gem has a dark power – one that could shatter any hope of peace between heaven and hell. Which task takes priority? Sam is at a crossroads, where either choice leads to a dark future. ~ Goodreads | Kingdom of Lies (Imp, #7) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Exodus (2016): The elves have a plan to save humanity…by enslaving them. And the angels are too busy to intervene. Aaru is at war. The rebel angels are calling for Sam’s exclusion from the Ruling Council and her banishment to Hel. But Sam’s isn’t the only future at risk. If they’re defeated, Gregory and his brothers will face exile, losing everything they’ve spent billions of years to build. The fate of heaven and earth is in the balance, and only an angel from Hel can save them both. ~ Goodreads | Exodus (Imp, #8) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK NINE—Untitled: ~ ✤ BOOK TEN—Untitled: ~ Category:Series